1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for concentratively controlling a plurality of music accompanying apparatuses, each having a video monitor, and particularly relates to the control system including a control apparatus having a video picture signal source through which video picture signals are commonably provided for each of the music accompanying apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as the control system for concentratively controlling a plurality of the music accompanying apparatuses each of which has a video monitor, a player system including an auto-exchanger in which many video discs having the recorded video picture data thereon are stored, is generally utilized. Here, the number of the player system is usually set less than the number of the music accompanying apparatuses to a extent that there does not occur any problems at the music accompanying apparatus side. The reason is that the player system can handle a case in which the same music number (song) is selected at the same time by the plural music accompanying apparatuses.
However, in such player system, over one hundred video discs are stored, thus, the player system becomes very big scale. Thus, in case that the number of the player system is set extremely less than the number of the music accompanying apparatus, there will often occur a case in which the player system cannot provide the video picture data with some of the music accompanying apparatuses when the same music number is simultaneously selected by the plural music accompanying apparatuses. Therefore, if the number of the music accompanying apparatus becomes more than the number of the player system, it is necessary to prepare many of the big player systems. As a result, a control compartment with wide area has to be retained for the player systems, therefore, the cost becomes very expensive.
As mentioned above, in case that the player systems are installed in the control compartment with wide area according to the number of the music accompanying apparatus, there are problems that the wide control compartment has to be retained and the cost therefor inevitably becomes expensive. Additionally, the player system has to be seriously changed in the future if the video discs continuously released could not be stored in the auto-exchanger of the player system.